


Amazed

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Alpha Will Halstead, Bonding, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Connor Rhodes, Omegaverse, Tumblr Prompt, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based on the prompt by halzekrhodestead: Rhodestead with alpha will and omega Connor bonding. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 53





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I had to rewrite the last part of this after a computer crash on my laptop and it deleted the last bit of work I had done. So this is probably going to be a bit shorter than it was before. Well here we go anyway!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Content, Omegaverse

Connor's body was practically on fire as Will's hands moved along his naked body, stopping at the curve of his hips as their bodies moved in sync. The Omega let out small moans as Will rocked his body against his, his nails digging into the Alpha's back. 

Will pressed soft kisses into Connor's shoulder as the Omega's head went to the side, revealing his unmarked neck. The Alpha buried his nose within the croak of Connor's neck, nipping the throbbing skin that was preparing for the impending bondmark. 

Connor let out a soft sound as Will continued to tease the skin, rutting against the Omega. Connor released a low moan as Will's knot began to expand inside of him, with every movement, it started to catch on the rim. 

Will allowed a growl to escape him as his knot fully caught inside of Connor, locking them together. The Alpha took the moment to sink his teeth into Connor's unmarked neck, breaking the skin with his canines. The Omega let out a moan of relief, his nails dragging across Will's back leaving behind trails of red skin in its wake. 

The bondmark took quickly, Connor feeling the intense pleasure and sensation coming from the forming mark. Will retracted his teeth from the broken skin, pulling away from Connor long enough to look him in the eyes. The Omega's eyes were glossed over and hazy. His face was flushed completely over, letting out small pants. Will's eyes moved over the new mark, the skin red and slightly bloody. The Alpha leaned forward, slidding his tongue over the irritated skin, cleaning and lapping the skin until the redness started to fade. 

Will didn't have to say a word as he turned his head up, stretching up his head so that Connor had access to his own bond gland. The Omega reacted on instincts alone, letting out his own small growl as he clung to Will. Wrapping his arms tighter around the redhead, Connor leaned up and sunk his teeth into the unmarked skin. An animalist growl of content left Will as he ran his hand up Connor's back and up into the raven colored hair. 

Will felt the content filling him as he felt Connor's bondmark starting to take effect, the overwhelming urge of protect and care came to him. The Alpha pulled the Omega impossibly closer, their naked skin flushed together. 

Just as quickly as Will's bond mark took, Connor's mark on Will took just as easily. The two pulled away from each other, just far enough that their noses were touching and they could feel their heavy breathing against each other's lips. With a whisper in unison, they said, "Mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this pretty small and not explicit, since this was a tumblr prompt, this was written to follow the guidelines of tumblr. Smut isn't exactly my strong suit either. I hope you liked it at least and I know it was incredibly small.


End file.
